


A Christmas to remember

by DashWrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Christmas Eve, Foreplay, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leonardo loses a bet to Raphael, you can always count on the hot-head to have an plan already in motion. R/L Top Raph, bottom Leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas to remember

**Author's Note:**

> For TreeFlower my sis! You inspired me to write this! Naughty ideas at work!!!

“ Raph this is going a little..far.”  
“ You lost o' fearless leader, and as far as I remember..loser does what the other says right?..till midnight.. Ya' precious honour dictates no come backs.” Figuring Leo had said enough, Raph pushed the bright red ball-gag in to the leaders mouth, knotting the leather it was attached to tight around his brothers head, the oldest turtle looking up at him in annoyance, forcing a smug grin to play across the winning turtles features.

Leonardo was currently on all fours, having lost the morning spar, a silly bet they'd agreed on. It wasn't like the blue banded turtle to even take the hot-head up on his offer, though with taunts of being a 'humbug' from Mikey, Leo had figured since it was so close to Christmas then sure, what was the worst that could happen? Apparently, Raphael could be quite the sly and strategic fighter when there was a decent enough prize at stake.

Stripped of all his gear save his azure mask, Raphael set his hands behind his shell admiring the sight before him, the pair shut in his room. He began pacing in a circle around his submissive brother, like a lion eyeing up its prey. “ Now..what ta' do..hmm..” The cocky turtle cupped his own cheek, golden eyes looking down to meet the harsh glare the dark eyed turtle was throwing up at him.  
“ Don't give me that look Leo, we both know ya gonna like what ever happens, and ya see that mistletoe up there?” Raph waited a moment, watching his brothers eyes lift to Raph's ceiling, some mistletoe had been attached to his light, just above when Raph had forced the leader to go down for him. “ Mistletoe means I can kiss, then fuck ya all I want, its the only plant I like..other than the venus fly trap that Mikey killed...why he thought it wanted to eat bacon..geez such a bonehead.” 

Leo let out a snort, unable to say anything, his gaze still on his younger brother, watching Raphael drag a large box from across the floor closer to where Leo was told to stand. “ Speaking of bone, I got a hard on just from seeing ya like that..but I gotta few things I wanna try..ya know with Christmas coming up..might get us in the mood..”

Wasting no more time, Raph began to pull out the contents of the box. “ I was gonna keep this for us to play with Christmas night..but you know, I just wanna try it all before then so we don't get disappointed.”

Raph pulled out a large red leather harness, little golden bells hanging off the sides, It came complete with a matching head collar with antlers and ears attached, along with reins. “ Okay, lets get this on ya' goes with the red nose in ya mouth..if ya bite down on it..flashes red. Pretty neat huh? Donny helped me pick it out.”

Leo tried to mumble something incoherent, though remained placid as he let Raph help him sit up, holding him arms forward as the harness was slipped on, the tiny golden bells already jingling with the movement. Pushing his brother back down on all fours, Raph gave his behind a quick pinch before taking up the head collar, again more little bells on it, slipping that over his brothers head, adjusting the antlers and ears so they sat in the right places.  
“ Suits ya'” Gently Raph patted his brothers head, attaching the reins and setting them against his brothers carapace. Leo could only look over at him in disgust, not needing words to let Raph know he was going a little too far.

“ Now now..I know ya' don't like sweet stuff, that ain't not secret..but still it is Christmas and Mikey gave us all candy canes as ya' know..” Raph was wandering to his messy desk as he spoke, picking out a large candy cane, the red and white striped mint flavoured treat quite large, even in his big hands. Pulling off the wrapper Raph moved to sit on the floor in front of his brother. “ S'okay I'll just enjoy it for ya.” 

 

Raph pushed the sweet treat in to his mouth, playing with the cane the same way he'd play with his brothers cock, deep-throating the cane, then pulling it back out. Licking the end with his tongue slowly. All the while he made sure he had Leo's full attention, smirking as he saw his brothers tail un-tuck and lower, a good sign his little show was working.

“ There ya' go all nice and wet...now don't move stay where ya' are bro.” Raph pulled himself to his feet, moving to squat behind his brother, placing the cane back in his own mouth. The candy sat there like a tooth pick while Raph sucked it, hands moving to his brothers tail. “ Ya gonna drop down for me..?” He ran a hand up and down the tiny appendage, while the other reached for a few meters of red ribbon that he'd added to his treat box earlier. Gently he wrapped the end with a little bow, adding a gold bell to the end. “ Ya should see how sweet you look fearless, real festive..” Raph pulled out his Shell-cell, taking some pictures of his 'master piece' “ There, I'll show yer later, when I'm done fucking ya sweet ass.” 

Raph began to tease his brother, rubbing his tail, making the bell there jingle, hands roaming over the leaders thighs, then back to his tail, rubbing the slit till Leo's tip appeared. “ Mm..” Adjusting the cane in his mouth, Raph worked his brother free, Leo trying to hold himself back as long as possible. Raph changed tactic, reaching for his brothers carapace gently rubbing the damaged shell in soothing circles, the damaged nerves made the leaders shell extra sensitive at times, and Raph knew his brother so well, that no longer than a few minutes pampering his mate, Leo was spilling in to his brothers waiting hand. 

The hot-head wasted no time in stroking and rubbing his brothers cock, covering his hand with pre-come. He let go of Leo's semi hard erection, letting it dip against the floor painfully. “ Ya ain't allowed ta come till I say so..'kay?” Leo simply nodded his head, making the bells ring and those cute little antlers move with his nod, some drool running past his gag.

Without realising it, Leo was opening his legs, lowering his front half more to expose his exit for Raphael, red ribbon standing up and alert, that bell ringing. Pulling the cane from his mouth Raphael let out a chuckle, “ See ya' like me don't ya..I'm gonna come down ya fucking ass like Santa would a chimney..so ya been naughty or nice?”

Knowing Leo couldn't answer, Raph began to trace the leaders puckered hole, pressing a finger in, feeling Leo tense up, before clenching the given finger. The sting made the leader clench more, hunching up, causing his harness to jingle, the leather pulling tighter to Leo as he pulled forward. “ Don't pull too hard bro, I ain't even riding ya' yet..” Raph added a second finger, scissoring his brother wider, the leader moaning behind his gag, churring away as he rocked with his brothers intrusive digits, getting used to the feeling once more.

Leo was moaning, happy churrs vibrating through his body, causing the gag in his mouth to light up, the red LED flashing in the dimly lit room. “ Ah, now ya' getting in the spirit good for ya' bro..” Raphael played with brothers ass a little while longer, before taking the candy cane up once more. “ Mikey wouldn't be happy if ya didn't try his lil gift bro..so let me know what it's like yeah?” Leo lifted his head, antlers and ears flicking up as he did so, the oldest trying to look over his shoulder to see what his brother was doing.

With no more warnings, Raphael pushed the end of the wet and sticky cane in to Leo's entrance, twisting it in. Oh how Leo squirmed!, the mint was burning his behind, sending a tingling feeling through the turtle. Raph reached over his brothers shell grasping the reins that were attached to the head collar in one hand, in affect having control on moving Leo back against the candy that was in his other hand.

Leo groaned, getting over the sting after a few moments, having only to be tugged back a few times before he'd taken in half of the sweet candy. Raph looked down at his handy work, leaving the cane sticking out of his brothers ass, coaxing his own throbbing erection out of hiding. A moan escaping parted lips, the sight of his leader bent over, all dressed up with a cane sticking out of his ass had the hothead erect in just a few strokes.

“ See, ya like sweets.” Raph husked, playing with the cane, watching the object fuck his brother while Leo simply rocked in time to the treat, the gag in his mouth flashing all the time now, those bells ringing louder and hardly stopping at all.

In one fast movement the cane was pulled free, set to one side, Raph moved his hands over Leo's dripping and painful erection, collecting the fluids as he prepared himself, Leo's tail curling slightly to the side at the attention. Raphael took up his own cock, aiming it at his brothers exposed behind, plunging in, gripping Leo's reins tightly as he began to pound his brother. Leo drooled and moaned, having to really work hard to keep himself upright. The harness bells ringing out like it was Christmas day, his gag glowing and his little antlers with ears attached moving to both their movements as Raph rode him.

“ Dat's right fearless...Mmm so tight..I'm riding you..ya my reindeer tonight and I'm ya master, er Santa..and since ya can't answer me..I'm gonna say you been a goody-two-shoes this year and that merits a punishment.” Raph quickened his pace, pulling the reins up tight and whipping the leaders behind with them, repeating the process till the leaf-green skin had tell-tale red marks showing on his behind, really plunging the turtle below him, feeling the much lighter turtle wobble under the strain.

Leo could feel himself unable to hold his throbbing erection back any longer, spilling his juices across the floor and plastron, the whole ordeal had been too much, he hated to admit it but he was enjoying himself, the younger brother knew just how to please him..

“ Oi I said ya' can't come till I said!” Again Raph beat his brothers behind with the long reins as punishment, leaving yet another large mark behind. Raph kept up his pounding, increasing his speed, enjoying the noise along with the bells ringing in time to his love making. Not able to last any longer Raph came inside his brother, the warm seed pouring from his brothers ass once he'd been filled up.

Raphael collapsed against his brother, poor Leo almost falling flat on his face, the red-banded turtle lifting a hand, dropping the long reins and untying the ball-gag from his brother. At once Leo licked his lips, panting, eyes rolling back to meet the golden eyes of the other. Neither said anything for a moment, both getting composed.

“ Bet ya wish- ya didn't agree- to that- bet, eh?” Raph pulled his spent member free from his brothers still dripping ass, climbing off his brother, lifting the exhausted leader to sit up, pulling Leo close to his plastron. “ Maybe- I did- it on purpose..” The other smiled. Panting between words, lifting his head to nuzzle Raph's face, the bells still ringing.

Raph smirked, nuzzling his brother in return, pushing for a kiss in which the blue banded leader was happy to oblige, they were under mistletoe after all. Raph began to take the harness off his brother as they tasted each other, then the tail bow long lost the moment Raph had dived in, Leo's body covered in marks where his harness had constricted against his skin, as well as the marks from the reins. Raphael left the head collar on, though unclipped the reins.

“ Keep It on a lil, longer, suits ya'” Raph complemented , stroking Leonardo's face as he admired the leader.  
Leo shook his head, adding to the affect of the antlers and little ears, the few bells on the head collar ringing out in the process.  
“ If you say so Raph, but only until midnight..that is when the bet is over.” Raph ran his hands over his brothers sensitive carapace, the chur escaping Leo now audible without the gag, the oldest squirming.  
“ Till next year Leo, then I'll have to think of somethin' else to do when I beat ya ass again.”  
“ I think I have a year to plan just what I want to do to you..till then..Merry Christmas bro.”  
“ Merry Christmas Leo.”


End file.
